golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
SETSUNA BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Approximate height, 1.77. Date of birth (assumed) ... 1973 ... October 29. Kingdom place Millennial of Silver. Green hair, red eyes. Nationality. Alien. Later planet New Vegeta. Setsuna Meiou is a canon character of Sailor Moon's manga and anime, Sailor Pluto, and guardian princess of that same planet, (in my fics, I take it for granted that he descends from the lineage of the god Cronos, although being of a minor branch, given who is not the owner of the planet Saturn, as is her companion Hotaru) with a very important role in my stories. Appearing much more in parallel stories than in the regular saga. [https://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2018/08/gwne.html Historia en GW Némesis] As guardian of the Temporary Space gate, this story overlaps with her official in [https://sailormoon.fandom.com/es/wiki/Sailor_Pluto Sailor Moon]' '''R' and successive sagas S, Ss and Stars. ''' Historia en GWA Alfa. She appears as a supporting character helping her classmates and sisters, Tom, and Roy fight the demons at the end of the story. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gw-b.html Historia en GWB Beta] During this part she will meet Lornd, the king of the Saiyans, who arrives on Earth in search of her brother. Queen Serenity and King Endimion commission her to personally take care of capturing him as an ally, although they do not specify how to do so. This can be seen in some parallel stories. When they meet, they don't start too well in the first of the stories parallel to the regular saga that tells that moment [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2014/08/gwhc02-la-amenaza-del-cometa.html La amenaza del cometa] In the end, after solving the misunderstandings between them, they will end up being good friends and even she offers to go to patrol the outer solar system with him. In the following story, she will be kidnapped by the galactic tyrant Gralas, Lornd's enemy. Here I saw that she and the Saiyan are already more than friends. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2014/10/la-fusion-de-los-guerreros.html La fusión de los guerreros] i i Later Setsuna will travel with Lornd to the home planet of this, Nuevo Vegeta. He must undergo a hard test to be recognized as king and she will have to defeat a powerful Saiyan adversary, (Seira[https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/SEIRA_BIO_ENGLISH Saiyanto], who will later become her personal protector, advisor and even friend) to be admitted as Lornd's fiancée and future Queen. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2014/10/gwhc14-el-reino-de-los-super-guerreros.html El reino de los súper guerreros] i i In the following story, she will remember ancient battles fought with her warrior friends, the sisters and Esmeralda Roy, Tom, Sapphire, Diamond, Ail, y Nephrite as justices, and the Sailor group among others, at the same time that her wedding with Lornd will take place, becoming known Deveget and being officially crowned by her husband as queen of the saiyajin in [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2014/11/gwh15.html La gran ceremonia] i i Finally, waiting for her first child, she will travel to Earth with her husband, in time to help her friends face another difficult threat. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2014/11/gwh16.html Los renegados y el poder oscuro del dragón] i i [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwg.html Historia en GWG Gamma] As a wise queen and good ruler, she will move little from her world, her daughter Princess Seren, who replaces her as Sailor Pluto. She will have to deal with the serious problem that her eldest son, Eron, will represent for security, not only of the kingdom but of the interplanetary alliance that she and her husband forged with the Earth, the Moon and other planets. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwd.html Historia en GWD Delta] She doesn´t appear not she is mentioned [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2016/12/gwdn.html Historia en GWDN Destination Nature] Kiros Derail, the son of Blinz and Elua, remembers the wise advice of his sovereign the queen Meioh [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2017/02/gwtn.html Historia en GWTN Trascedencia Nature] She seems in some memories of Kiros, Maggie or Gloria Elua herself. i i i [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwe.html Historia en GWT Trascendencia] She appears in the memories of her grandson Diaval, when she talks to him about the power of love. And also at the end when next to her people she is ready to face the last and great battle on a cosmic scale. i i i i i Curiosities of the character regarding the canon of Sailor Moon: In addition to Sailor Moon's own, she reveals herself as a magnificent ruler, always affable although she knows how to be strict and stand firm if the occasion requires it. It introduces many reforms that make the Spartan way of life more flexible from space warriors, from whom you earn their unconditional respect and loyalty. She is also a mentor and a supporter of her children, as well as those of her best friends and Saiyan subjects, and her grandson Diaval who reveres her for her wisdom and charisma. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio] Go back to Start Volver a''' personajes principales' '''Go back to Main Characters' Volver a''' Primera generación' '''Go back to First Generation.'